


Sail

by quirky_turtle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Songfic, many angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle





	

**Sail**

“You have to let her go.” Dean said to his brother. Sam looked down.

“Not yet.” Sam shook his head, holding onto the rings that once adorned your finger. The rings he had given you. The rings that was supposed to represent your life together. What a short life it had been.

“If you don’t burn her-” Dean started.

“I know.” Sam nodded, unshed tears glazing his eyes.

So, a few days later, you were given a Hunter’s burial. Sam, Dean, and Cas were the only attendants.

Sam mourned your death for months. Praying that you were finally at peace in Heaven. Surrounded by past family and friends.

Well, you never did tell him about your deal. You never told him that you were going to Hell. You would have had a year left, but a ghoul had taken that year.

* * *

On the anniversary of your death, Sam, Dean, and Cas sat in the bunker. Drinking and toasting to you. The reminisced about the better times when you were alive. They wished your soul well in Heaven.

Then the lights went out.

Your laugh filled their ears.

A strange scent filled their noses and they were out cold.

* * *

Dean was the first to wake up.

He looked around and saw that he was tied to a chair, with Cas and Sam sitting across from him, forming a triangle. He instinctively began to fiddle with the not behind him, trying to loosen it.

“Don’t struggle too much.” you grinned.

“Y/N?” he whispered.

“Mostly.” you replied as you let your eyes turn black.

“How, we thought…”

“I had a deal. I actually would have died today. Stupid ghouls.” you shrugged and pulled a knife from your pocket.

“Y/N, please. You were a sister to me. Part of you is still in there. Part of you still loves me.”

You nodded. Relief flashed across his face, before you slit his throat.

**This is how I show my love**

**I made it in my mind because**

**Blame it on my ADD baby**

You wiped the blood on the knife off onto his shirt. Cas was the second to wake up. You smiled, because that left Sammy for last. The ex-angel was stunned into silence by my new appearance.

“I was always jealous of you, Cas.” I twirled the knife in my hand.

“What do you-”

“Every time I almost convinced Sam to leave this life, you would always appear with news or life or death matter that you needed them to help you with. He would always go running back.”

“We can find a way to hea-” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence on account of your knife plunging into his vessel’s heart.

**This is how an angel dies**

**Blame it on my own sick pride**

**Blame it on my ADD baby**

You began to hum, waiting for Sammy to wake up. You didn’t bother wiping the blood off of the knife this time. You had so many ideas for what you wanted to do to him. You had waited about one hundred years in Hell for this reunion. You cut the ropes off of him.

**Sail, sail**

**Sail, sail, sail**

Slowly, he started to come to. He began to stir as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his brother and best friend dead and covered in their own blood. He cried out, closing his eyes, willing for it all to be just another nightmare. But, it was all too real.

“Sammy?” your voice rang out.

His head whipped in the direction of your voice.

“Y/N?” his voice came out as a broken whisper. His eyes landed on the knife in your hand and shock crossed his features, “How…Why did you…”

“I-I don’t know.” you allowed the crocodile tears fall from your eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

He stood up and pulled you to him, in a silent hug.

**Maybe I should cry for help**

**Maybe I should kill myself**

**Blame it on my ADD baby**

“We’ll figure this all out.” he tried soothing you. Even though he could feel himself breaking apart inside.

“Sam, I…” you pulled away to look up at him, then let your eyes turn black again, “I lied.”

You stabbed your husband in the back, dragging the knife down into his skin.

He looked up at you, eyes wide and betrayed. He coughed up some blood, splattering your face. All you could do was smile as he fell to the ground.

**Maybe I’m a different breed**

**Maybe I’m not listening**

**So blame it on my ADD baby**

You walked around the bunker, searching for the kerosene. Upon finding it, you brought it back to the room with your boys. You doused them with it. Then you dropped your lighter, watching them catch fire. As the flames grew, you turned to leave the bunker, your mind at ease.

**Sail, sail**

**Sail, sail, sail**

**La la la la la la, la la la la la la**

**la la la la la la, la la la la la la**

Getting into the Impala, you drove away, ready to cause more chaos and mayhem. Now that the last of your loose ends had been tied up.

**Sail, sail**

**Sail, sail**

**Sail, sail**

**Sail, sail, sail**


End file.
